The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyte measurement systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to analyte measurement systems having a removable strip port module.
Background
One of the tools used in diabetes management is an analyte measurement device (or analyte meter). An analyte measurement device is typically used to measure the blood glucose level of a person based on a sample of blood. In practice, a user inserts an analyte test strip into a test strip port of the measurement device. The user then lances her finger to obtain a small sample of blood. The blood sample is then placed onto the analyte test strip, and the measurement device analyzes the blood sample. The measurement device then typically displays a blood glucose level from the analysis.
In order to ensure an accurate measurement is being generated, it is necessary to keep the measurement device free from contamination. There are instances where the strip port may become contaminated with blood or other fluids (e.g., calibration fluid). When this occurs, the performance of the measurement device suffers and the user is no longer assured an accurate result. As such, the user may need to purchase a new measurement device.
Dedicated hospital meters, for example, have high occurrence rates of contamination due to factors such as heavy use, need for calibration, disinfection protocols, and other environmental factors. Contamination of a hospital meter, and the subsequent need to replace the hospital meter, is costly. Further, the inventors have found that a substantial number of hospital meters are returned to the manufacturer simply because the strip port has been contaminated, while most of the other parts of the meter remain entirely functional.
Additionally, hospital meters that are used in isolation facilities are subject to strict disinfection protocols to ensure that the meter is free from bacteria or harmful microorganisms. Such protocols include harsh cleaning agents, as well as specialized carrying cases or isolation bags to prevent the meter from contacting a patient.
Another disadvantage of typical hospital meters is that they are many times too large and cumbersome for neonatal screening. Typical hospital meters are difficult to maneuver within the restricted confines of a neonate bed. While portable hand-held blood analyte meters have been available for many years, most portable hand-held meters are intended for self-monitoring of individuals, and lack the functionality of professional dedicated hospital meters. Dedicated hospital meters, for example, include functionality such as (but not limited to): multiple patient use; tracking of patient and/or operated identification; barcode scanning of patient, operator, or test strips; database management; data transfer; system-wide connectivity; etc.